utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Code: T.V.U
|font color = white |track color = #F198A6 |CD name = Maji LOVE Revolutions Cross Unit Idol Song: Jinguji Ren × Kurusu Syo × Aijima Cecil |previous = - |next = Mellow×2 Chu |current track = Code: T.V.U }} |font color = white |name = マジLOVEレボリューションズ クロスユニット アイドルソング 神宮寺レン・来栖 翔・愛島セシル Code: T.V.U |image = |kanji name = Code: T.V.U |romaji name = Code: T.V.U |translation = Code: T.V.U |type = Maji LOVE Revolutions Idol Song |artist = Jinguji Ren (Suwabe Junichi) Kurusu Syo (Shimono Hiro) Aijima Cecil (Toriumi Kousuke) |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Fujima Hitoshi |arrangement = Fujima Hitoshi}} The first track from [[Maji LOVE Revolutions Cross Unit Idol Song: Jinguji Ren × Kurusu Syo × Aijima Cecil|'Maji LOVE Revolutions Cross Unit Idol Song: Jinguji Ren × Kurusu Syo × Aijima Cecil']], sung by [[Jinguji Ren|'Jinguji Ren']] voiced by ''Suwabe Junichi'', [[Kurusu Syo|'Kurusu Syo']] voiced by ''Shimono Hiro'', and [[Aijima Cecil|'Aijima Cecil']] voiced by ''Toriumi Kousuke''. Lyrics English = Ｒ'''・Ｓ'　Can you hear me? Ya, hello 'Ｒ'・'Ｃ'　Thank you for this joy that binds us '''ALL'　　Send it, Code: T.V.U! I’ll convey it to you 　　　　Ya, Code: T.V.U! Ｓ'''・Ｃ'　A kiss through words 'Ｒ'　　　This ‘passion’ grows hotter, this union we’ve woven 　　　　I want to see you 'Ｓ'　　　Lying dormant hidden away, my true feelings 　　　　Now, a ‘powerful’ love c'ALL'… Try it! 'Ｃ'　　　Synching vividly and then resonating 　　　　Like a song overflowing with ‘elegance’ 'Ｒ'　　　Right, without anyone 'Ｓ'　　　Interrupting our 'Ｃ'　　　Heart to heart, '''ALL'　　This secret time for just the two of us! ALL　　Send it, Code: T.V.U! A password of love 　　　　Ya, Code: T.V.U! Love contacts us 　　　　Drawn together by three words: 　　　　Try Vivid Union! Ｒ'''・Ｓ'　Through telepathy, ya, hello 'Ｒ'・'Ｃ'　We should be able to see this red string of fate '''ALL'　　Send it, Code: T.V.U! As it is 　　　　Ya, Code: T.V.U! Ｓ'''・Ｃ'　We’ll become one! 'Ｒ'　　　One by one, the colors blend together, 　　　　Transforming into art 'Ｓ'　　　The overlapping colors form a vivid dream, 　　　　It’s colors spread out, never ending 'Ｃ'　　　A triangle like you’ve never seen, 　　　　These resonating harmonics 'Ｒ'　　　Hey… Feel it! 'Ｓ'　　　Let’s go together! 'Ｃ'　　　Smile to smile! '''ALL'　　Teleporting into the future! Yes, ready go!! ALL　　To our dreams! Code: T.V.U! Bursting out 　　　　Ya, Code: T.V.U! We’ll believe in each other 　　　　To the heavens, the feelings of three 　　　　Try Vivid Union! Ｒ'''・Ｓ'　Through sympathy, ya, feel it! 'Ｒ'・'Ｃ'　No matter how far apart we are, we’re not alone '''ALL'　　One more! Code: T.V.U! Now, grab hold! 　　　　Ya, Code: T.V.U! Ｓ'''・Ｃ'　Hold tight to my hand! '''ALL'　　 Can you hear me? Ya, hello 　　　　Thank you for this joy that binds us ALL　　 Send it, Code: T.V.U! A password of love 　　　　Ya, Code: T.V.U! Love contacts us 　　　　Drawn together by three words: 　　　　Try Vivid Union! Ｒ'''・Ｓ'　Through telepathy, ya, hello 'Ｒ'・'Ｃ'　We should be able to see this red string of fate '''ALL'　　Send it, Code: T.V.U! As it is 　　　　Ya, Code: T.V.U! Ｓ'''・Ｃ'　We’ll become one!Romaji and English Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = 'Ｒ'・'Ｓ'　kikoemasu ka? Ya, Hello 'Ｒ'・'Ｃ'　tsunagaru yorokobi o Thank You '''ALL'　　todoke Code T.V.U　tsutaeyou 　　　　Ya, Code T.V.U Ｓ'''・Ｃ'　kotoba no KISU o 'Ｒ'　　　ATSUku naru 'jounetsu'　tsumuita Union 　　　　KIMI ni aitai 'Ｓ'　　　kakushinemutteru　hontou no kimochi o 　　　　'tsuyoku' saa RABU KŌRU…Try It 'Ｃ'　　　Vivid ni SHINKU soshite hibike 　　　　'kihin' afureru uta no youni 'Ｒ'　　　sou dare ni mo 'Ｓ'　　　jama sarezu ni 'Ｃ'　　　HĀTO To HĀTO '''ALL'　　futarikkiri no SHĪKURETTO TAIMU ALL　　todoke Code T.V.U　koi no angou 　　　　Ya, Code T.V.U　ai ga KONTAKUTO 　　　　mitsu no WĀDO ga hikareatta 　　　　Try, Vivid, Union Ｒ'''・Ｓ'　TEREPASHĪ o Ya, Hello 'Ｒ'・'Ｃ'　akai ito ga mieru hazu '''ALL'　　todoke Code T.V.U　ari no mama 　　　　Ya, Code T.V.U Ｓ'''・Ｃ'　hitotsu ni narou 'Ｒ'　　　hitori hitori no　iro ga mazariatte 　　　　ĀTO ni kawaru 'Ｓ'　　　kasaneta iro ga　azayaka ni yume o 　　　　irodotte hirogaru　Never End 'Ｃ'　　　mita koto nai　TORAIANGURU 　　　　kyoumei suru HĀMONIKUSU 'Ｒ'　　　nē…kanjite 'Ｓ'　　　issho ni yukou 'Ｃ'　　　SUMAIRU To SUMAIRU '''ALL'　　mirai e TEREPŌTO Yes, Ready Go!! ALL　　yume e Code T.V.U　HAJIkeaou 　　　　Ya, Code T.V.U　shinjiaou 　　　　sannin no omoi oozora e 　　　　Try, Vivid, Union Ｒ'''・Ｓ'　SHINPASHĪ o Ya, Feel It 'Ｒ'・'Ｃ'　tooku ni ite mo hitori janai '''ALL'　　WAN MOA Code T.V.U　saa tsukande 　　　　Ya, Code T.V.U Ｓ'''・Ｃ'　kono te o gyutto '''ALL'　　kikoemasu ka? Ya, Hello 　　　　tsunagaru yorokobi o Thank you ALL　　todoke Code T.V.U　koi no angou 　　　　Ya, Code T.V.U　ai no KONTAKUTO 　　　　mitsu no WĀDO ga hikareatta 　　　　Try, Vivid, Union Ｒ'''・Ｓ'　TEREPASHĪ o Ya, Hello 'Ｒ'・'Ｃ'　akai ito ga mieru hazu '''ALL'　　todoke Code T.V.U　ari no mama 　　　　Ya, Code T.V.U Ｓ'''・Ｃ'　hitotsu ni narou |-| Kanji = '''R'・'S'： 聴こえますか?Ya,Hello R'・'C： 繋がる喜びをThank you All： 届けCode T.V.U　伝えよう Ya,Code T.V.U S'・'C： 言葉のキスを R'''： アツくなる情熱 紡いだUnion キミに会いたい '''S： 隠し眠ってる　本音の気持ちを 強くさあラブコール...Try it C'''： Vivid　にシンク　そして響け 気品あふれる歌のように '''R： そう誰にも S'''： 邪魔されずに '''C： ハート　To　ハート All： 二人っきりのシークレットタイム All： 届けCode T.V.U　恋の暗号 Ya,Code T.V.U　愛がコンタクト 三つの が惹かれ合った Try,vivid,union R'・'S： テレパシーをYa,Hello R'・'C： 赤い糸が見えるはず All： 届けCode T.V.U　ありのまま Ya,Code T.V.U S'・'C： 一つになろう R'''： 一人一人の　色が混ざり合って アートに変わる '''S： 重ねた色が　鮮やかに夢を 彩って広がる　Never end C'''： 見た事ない　トライアングル 共鳴するハーモニクス '''R： ねぇ…感じて S'''： 一緒にゆこう '''C： スマイル　To　スマイル All： 未来へテレポートYes,Ready go!! All： 夢へCode T.V.U　ハジけ合おう Ya,Code T.V.U　信じ合おう 三人の想い大空へ Try,vivid,union R'・'S： シンパシーをYa,Feel it R'・'C： 遠くにいても一人じゃない All： ワンモアCode T.V.U　さあ掴んで Ya,Code T.V.U S'・'C： この手をぎゅっと All： 聴こえますか?Ya,Hello 繋がる喜びをThank you All： 届けCode T.V.U　恋の暗号 Ya,Code T.V.U　愛がコンタクト 三つの が惹かれ合った Try,vivid,union R'・'S： テレパシーをYa,Hello R'・'C： 赤い糸が見えるはず All： 届けCode T.V.U　ありのまま Ya,Code T.V.U All： 一つになろう歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos |track name = Code: T.V.U |file link = }} |track name = Code: T.V.U (off vocal) |file link = }} References Navigation |tint1 = #EE7C1A }} Category:Maji LOVE Revolutions Cross Unit Idol Song: Jinguji Ren × Kurusu Syo × Aijima Cecil (songs) Category:Insert songs Category:Jinguji Ren (songs) Category:Kurusu Syo (songs) Category:Aijima Cecil (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE Revolutions (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE LIVE 5th STAGE (songs)